


【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务14

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 40





	【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务14

“徐理事......不进来坐坐吗？......”陆东植认为自己现在还算清醒，没几个小时了，他要赶快完成任务。

陆东植当然不知道自己现在的表情就像个企图对过路女白领性骚扰的醉汉。

“好啊。”徐仁宇倒要看看陆东植能翻出什么花样来。

徐仁宇小白兔进了陆东植大灰狼的家。

“我给你......倒点水喝......”陆东植神志恍惚的脸上浮现出了“热情好客”的笑容。

徐仁宇站在一边，看着陆东植从抽屉里拿出了一小瓶液体，直接倒进了给徐仁宇喝水的纸杯里。

徐仁宇双手插进了西装裤兜，看着陆东植给他表演下药。

他很难相信自己之前竟然栽在了这个蠢货的手里两次。

还都是因为被这个蠢货下药。

“喝吧......徐理事......”陆东植憨笑着把杯子推给他。

徐仁宇直接在陆东植眼前把两人的杯子调转了方向。

“你也喝。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇喝了纸杯里的水，心满意足地喝下了纸杯里的药。

“好了......你躺到床上去吧......”陆东植给徐仁宇下了命令。

徐仁宇觉得有些好笑，但他还是“乖乖地”躺在了床上，等着陆东植下一步的行动。

陆东植褪下了徐仁宇的西装裤，从床头柜里拿出了准备好的润滑剂。

“你要干什么？”徐仁宇察觉出了不对劲。

“徐仁宇......我要睡你......”陆东植觉徐仁宇已经是瓮中之鳖，于是也不掩饰自己的淫欲了。

  
“原来是这样”，

徐仁宇总算知道了陆东植的“局”，怒极反笑，

“那你睡吧。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“扩张好了吗？”徐仁宇开始催促陆东植。

“快了......”陆东植的沾了润滑剂的手指费力地扩张着后穴。

当然，是他自己的后穴。

陆东植记得当时徐仁宇答应了让自己睡他：

“我在下面，你在上面。这样不就是你睡我吗？”徐仁宇乖乖地躺在他的胯下。

“好像......有点道理......”

“所以，就用你的后面来操我吧。”徐仁宇给了真诚的建议。

于是陆东植用了润滑剂在自己的后穴上。

“那......我开始操你了......”陆东植贴心地提示徐仁宇，自己要用后穴进入他的事实。

“好，记得用力点。”

陆东植反手握住徐仁宇的阴茎，费力地将龟头对准自己的菊穴，将将就要坐下。如果这时陆东植能回头看一眼徐仁宇的阴茎，恐怕他的动作都不会这么爽快。

只堪堪坐进去了一个龟头的距离，陆东植的菊穴就被撑的一点褶皱也没有。

陆东植现在才感到怕了，他不知距离整根吞进徐仁宇的茎身还有多少厘米。

“我可以......先不操你吗？......”陆东植觉得自己需要暂停一下，操徐仁宇这件事对他来说实在有点费力。

“你见哪个人操到一半就跑了的？”

徐仁宇最讨厌陆东植这窝囊的性格，直接不给陆东植动作的机会，扶住陆东植的胯骨往下重重一拉，两个人直接进行了最亲密的接触。

整根吞没的一瞬间，两个人同时喟叹出声。

只不过陆东植是疼得出声，徐仁宇是爽得出声。

被撕裂的疼痛使陆东植直接支撑不住自己的坐姿，倒在了徐仁宇的胸口。

陆东植凄惨地全裸，而徐仁宇上半身还穿着完好，西装衬衣、系着领带。

徐仁宇正在兴头上，直接单手解开了碍事的领带，露出了象牙白色的胸膛，方便自己后续的动作。

陆东植下给自己的药也生效了，催情剂使他能分泌出不少肠液来减缓被撕裂的痛苦。当然，更重要的是能帮助徐仁宇更好地在他穴内肆意横行。

“唔——嗯......”

陆东植终于能在这场粗暴的性爱中享受到一点了，趴在徐仁宇身上，不自觉地吐出了几句破碎的呻吟。

徐仁宇现在很想杀死这个在自己耳边呻吟的家伙。

他每吐出一句呻吟，自己的耳边就像是放大了对方的欢愉一样，让他的欲火越是得不到释放。

徐仁宇重重地把陆东植按在自己胸膛前，不给陆东植任何适应的时间，胯下加快了动作，两人的交合处甚至打出了润滑剂的泡沫。上面布满虬筋的紫色肉刃毫不留情地撑进陆东植的肉穴内，每次都进到最深，出来的时候却像是怕暴露自己一样，又重重地埋入陆东植的穴内。

陆东植感觉自己应该是受到了系统的惩罚，不然他怎么感觉自己现在游走在生与死的界限。

每次体内的那根巨龙抽插时，总会略轻略重地磨过他的敏感点，他想得到释放，可是，就像算好了角度一样，龟头总是和他的敏感点擦肩而过。

陆东植的手抚上了徐仁宇的胸膛，支撑着自己坐了起来。

他按住了徐仁宇的肩膀，自己开始寻找愉悦。

徐仁宇一丝不苟的背头终于散了开来，发丝零乱地飘在他眉眼前，平添了几分少年气。他看着陆东植身上的颜色变成了动情的粉色，不知廉耻地自己上下起伏寻找快感，眼底渐渐有了血色。

在自己的辛勤动作下，陆东植终于享受到了足够的快感。

他抬起了被汗水打湿的睫毛，看向了在自己身下的人。

再也不是那个叱咤风云的金融精英或是冷酷无情的杀人恶魔，他半长的头发从后面散开，细碎的刘海半遮住了精致贵气的眉眼。表情像是在忍耐着极大的欢愉和痛苦，眼底是看得见的渴求和疯狂。

真可怜，

陆东植不合时宜地想。

他张开了双唇，怜悯地含住了对方紧抿的薄唇。

徐仁宇本就处于临界点，陆东植的唇舌无疑是给了他一剂致命的催化剂。

  
他的脑子里炸开了绚烂的烟花。

他将自己的欲望全部交代给了陆东植，

他终于向陆东植投了降。


End file.
